Square Dance - Eminem
Square Dance Lyrics. Intro: People!! It feels so good to be back. Ladies and gentleman, introducing the new and improved you know who Never been the type to bend or budge The wrong button to push, No friend of Bush I'm the centerpiece, you're the Maltese. I am a pitbull off his leash, All this peace talk can cease. All these people I had to leave in limbo, I'm back now, I've come to release this info I'll be brief and let me just keep shit simple. Can-a-bitch don't want no beef with Slim? Noooo! Not even on my radar, So won't you please jump off my dick Lay off and stay off, And follow me as I put these crayons to chaos from seance to seance, Aw-a-aw-ch-a-aw You all c'mon now, Let's all get on down, Let's do-si-do now, We're gonna have a good ol' time. Don't be scared, 'cause there ain't nothing to worry about, Let your hair down, And square dance with me! You all c'mon now, Let's all get on down, Let's do-si-do now, We're gonna have a good ol' time. Don't be scared, 'cause there ain't nothing to worry about, Let your hair down, And square dance with me! Let your hair down to the track, Yeah kick on back. Boo! The boogies monster of rap, Yeah the man's back With a plan to ambush this Bush administration, Mush the Senate's face in and push this generation, Of kids to stand and fight for the right to say something you might not like, This white hot light, That I'm under, No wonder, I look so sunburnt, Oh no, I won't leave no stone unturned, Oh no I won't leave, Won't go nowhere, Do-si-do, Oh, yo, ho, hello there Oh yeah don't think I won't go there, Go to the Beirut and do a show there Yeah you laugh till your motherfuckin' ass gets drafted, While you're at band camp thinkin' the crap can't happen, Till you fuck around, Get an anthrax napkin, Inside a package wrapped in saran Wrap wrapping, Open the plastic and then you stand back gasping, Fuckin' assassins hijackin' Amtracks crashing, All this terror America demands action, Next thing you know you've got Uncle Sam's ass askin' To join the army or what you'll do for there Navy. You just a baby, Gettin' recruited at eighteen, You're on a plane now, Eating their food and their baked beans. I'm 28, They gonna take you 'fore they take me Crazy insane or insane crazy? When I say Hussein you say Shady, My views ain't changed still Inhumane, Wait, Arraigned two days late, The date's today, Hang me! You all c'mon now, Let's all get on down, Let's do-si-do now, We're gonna have a good ol' time. Don't be scared, 'cause there ain't nothing to worry about, Let your hair down, And square dance with me! You all c'mon now, Let's all get on down, Let's do-si-do now, We're gonna have a good ol' time. Don't be scared, 'cause there ain't nothing to worry about, Let your hair down, And square dance with me! Nothin' moves me more than a groove the soothes me, Nothin' soothes me more than a groove that boosts me, Nothin' boosts me more, Or suits me beautifully, There's nothin' you can do to me, Stab me, Shoot me, Psychotic, Hypnotic, product I got the antibiotic. Ain't nobody hotter and so on and yada yada God I talk a lot of hem-de-lay-la-la-la, oochie walla um da dah da dah da but you gotta gotta, Keep movin', There's more music to make, Keep makin' new shit, Produce hits to break the monotony, What's gotten into me? Drug's, rock and Hennessey, Thug like I'm 'Pac on my enemies, On your knees, Got you under seige, Somebody you would give a lung to be hungry, Like a fuckin' younger me, Fuck the fee, I can get you jumped for free, Yah buddy, Laugh it's funny, I have the money to have you killed by somebody who has nothing, I'm past bluffing, Pass the K-Y, Let's get ready for some intense, serious ass fucking! You all c'mon now, Let's all get on down, Let's do-si-do now, We're gonna have a good ol' time. Don't be scared, 'cause there ain't nothing to worry about, Let your hair down, And square dance with me! You all c'mon now, Let's all get on down, Let's do-si-do now, We're gonna have a good ol' time. Don't be scared, 'cause there ain't nothing to worry about, Let your hair down, And square dance with me! Outro: Dr. Dre., wants to square with me, Nasty Nas, wants to square dance with me, X to the Z, wants to square dance with me, Busta Rhymes, wants to square dance with me, Cana-bitch won't square dance with me, Fan-a-bitch, won't square dance with me, Canada-bis, don't want no parts of me, Dirty Dozen wants to square dance with you-----YEE-HAW!!! Category:The Eminem Show